gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smaller Easter Eggs (GTA Vice City)
Smaller Easter Eggs are subsidiary Easter eggs in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Description General *In the North Point Mall, advertisements can be seen saying: "SALE! 50% OFF EVERYTHING*" and in smaller text "*may not be true." *If one goes to one of the mansions on Starfish Island, one of them will have a beach ball by it. If it is kicked by walking into it, it will go into the air and a minigame will start, in which they see how many times they can bounce it on Tommy's head without it falling on the ground. *After finishing all of Phil Cassidy's missions, there will be a barrel of boomshine in Tommy's room at the Ocean View Hotel. *After the completion of the mission Rub Out, in which Diaz is killed, the first picture to the right of the office is a picture of Diaz. However, it is vandalized with devil horns, a pair of glasses, and a Hitler mustache drawn on it. *There are messages reading "Don't pee in our pool!" at different pools. *If one looks at the grill of a Gang Burrito, they will notice a teddy bear at times. It can also be seen on the roof, but the teddy has a hockey mask instead. *At the Mendez Compound, if one shoots a rocket at an antenna, the on-screen text will say "$50 Good Citizen Bonus." *El Banco Corrupto Grande, the bank robber in the mission The Job, translates to "The Great Corrupt Bank." *When one gets to Phil's Depot and uses the sniper to zoom in to the license plate of the truck, it will read "I love my AK-47," even though the gun is absent from the game. *At King Knuts, there is a poster for Little Lacy Surprise. Lance Vance can also be seen on the poster. *Some road signs make it clear that one can't park at certain places, such as "Don't even THINK of parking here!" and "No parking: not 5 minutes, not 30 seconds, NOT AT ALL!" *There are many phone numbers on the radio and some of them work. The phone numbers that are proven to work are the following: 1-866-9-Save-Me: Pastor Richards, 1-866-9-Bury-Me: Funeral Home, 1-866-Pillage: Thor, 1-866-434-SELF: Not Sure. References to the GTA Series *In Viceport, a reference to The Hidden Sign can be found inside of a truck trailer. References to other video games *The first loading screen after the Rockstar logo pops up looks like a starting screen from an old Commodore 64 game. This is a reference to the setting of GTA Vice City, 1986, which is four years after the computer was first released. *Nick Kong, from the mission Autocide, is a reference to Nicholas "Nick" Kang Williams from True Crime: Streets of LA. *The security cameras in Leaf Links are a reference to the security cameras used to film Cash making an execution in Manhunt. References to other media *The vigilante mission for the Hunter is called Brown Thunder. This is a reference to the show from 80's, called Blue Thunder. *If one goes to the second floor of the North Point Mall, they can find a music store named "The Vinyl Countdown". Final Countdown is a popular song released in 1986. *A billboard with an advert of the amusement park "Fun World" is located near the airport. Fun World is a persiflage on Disney World Florida. *"Hyman Memorial Stadium" may be named after the character of Hyman Roth, the Florida-based gangster from Godfather II. *Sonny Forelli's temper is similar to that of Santino "Sonny" Corleone from The Godfather trilogy. Corleone has the idea of becoming involved in the heroin trade, whilst Forelli has the idea of becoming involved in the drugs trade in Vice City. *The shopkeeper at Ammu-Nation, who is voiced by Dan Houser, closely resembles Waigro (Kevin Gage) from the movie Heat. *If one gets a 3-star wanted level, undercover cops will chase them in Cheetahs. One of them is of African-American descent and the other one is of Caucasian descent. They both look like main characters from Miami Vice. *The appearance of Tommy Vercetti is likely based on Mr. Blonde from the film Reservoir Dogs, played by Michael Madsen, who also voiced Toni Cipriani. The two characters also share the fact that they both spent time in prison because of their bosses. *One can go to Phil's Place and enter his house. There is a poster for a film called SOLDIER OF MISFORTUNE, a play on Soldier of Fortune, a video game released in 2000. *Marcus Hammond, Franco Carter, and Charlie Dilson, from the mission Autocide, are references to Mark Hammond, Frank Carter, and Charlie Jolson from The Getaway. *Across Vice City, there are vans called "Top Fun." If one looks well at the symbol at the side of the van, they will see that it looks a lot like the Top Gun movie symbol. *If the player has a criminal rating score of between 1000 and 1005, their rank will be "SA Goon." Any higher and it will switch to the regular "Goon" ranking, making it a difficult rank to attain. This is actually a reference to the forum "Something Awful," whose users are called "Goons." References to the real world *When one gets to the VCPD in Downtown and snipes where the Helipad is, they will see a sign saying "Rockstar Srudo." *SpandEx parodies FedEx. *The pharmaceutical business Ryton-Aide is a reference to the real-life store chain of Rite-Aid. *At the Ammu-Nation in Downtown, there is a picture of American president Ronald Reagan shooting a picture of the Soviet head of state, Mikhail Gorbachev. *A billboard near the airport advertises the Scottish city Dundee with the text "Look! We have a boat that belonged to a loser!" This refers to the ship "RRS Discovery," which is on display in Dundee. Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City